From Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by MusicalGrl8
Summary: A freshman girl named Cassandra falls in love with her section leader, a junior named Brandon. They eventually realize feelings for eachother, but will it last? The rating is now pg for language. Sorry I took so long to update. Chapter four now up!
1. Default Chapter

When I woke up the day before my first band practice, the first thing that came to my mind was how much I really didn't want to go. I sat on my couch thinking, 'Man, tomorrow is gonna suck so bad'. So I stood up and went to pick out my clothes for practice. Little did I know. 


	2. The First Practice

"Argh, man, 9am already?" I complained as I trudged out of bed. I plopped down the stairs and was greeted by my mother cheerfully making eggs and toast for me. "Thanks for the grub Mom. By the way, how long is practice supposed to be?" I asked her, fully unaware that I woke up too early, because Mom was so kind as to inform me that "Oh, practice isnt until 5:30. I just thought I'd make you breakfast!"  
  
I nearly choked.  
  
So I finished my eggs and went to get dressed and cleaned up. I was bored so I busted out my clarinet and played a few tunes that I knew by heart. I was even more bored doing that, so I decided to go chat with some friends on AOL.  
  
MusicalGrl8: hey jeremy cixelsid15: hey MusicalGrl8: whats up cixelsid15: nm, you? MusicalGrl8: same. i have my first band practice today cixelsid15: one time at band camp. MusicalGrl8: shut up jeremy( cixelsid15: im just kidding MusicalGrl8: well hey, I have to go, practice is about to start. cyas, *hugs* cixelsid15: cya  
  
I signed off, went to get my clarinet, and waited for my ride.  
  
Once I arrived, I saw some of my old friends. "Hey Cassie!" Adrienne said, waving. I waved back and walked over. "Hey guys! Addy, how was Mexico?" I asked Adrienne. "Hot. But really nice. How's Eric?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. I prefer not to talk about that phsyco stalker freak. Just as I was about to vent about him, in walks Mr. Parks, the band director. "Hey guys, let's have a seat and talk for a minute. Now I know that." and he went on his little beginning of the year spiel. That's when I saw him. Tall, light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, not fat, but not too skinny, muscular. He had a beautiful smile. I noticed that he was also carrying a clarinet. Enter annoying trumpet player. "Cassie, put your eyes back in your head, hahaha," Nick Held laughed. I smacked him on the back of the head. It wasn't until band camp when I managed to talk to him. 


	3. The Beginning of Band Camp

"Mom, Daddy, I'm gonna miss you guys so bad," I cried out my bus window. "It's okay sweetie, you can call us anytime! We love you!" my father called back. I was sitting on the bus waiting to go to band camp, which was something I ultimately did NOT want do. I sat by myself, my really good friend Ray sitting across from me and my other two really good friends Holly and Pokey sitting in the seat in front of and behind me. When the bus started moving, I started to cry a little bit, knowing I was going to miss my parents like a bitch. That's when Ray leaned over and tapped me on the knee and said, "Hey, are you gonna be okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled through my tears and said, "No, I'm okay."  
  
"Gonna miss your parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."  
  
He gave me a hug and handed me his Beatles Yellow Submarine cd. After that I immediately felt better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus pulled up to Rio Grande College at about 3:30, and we all unloaded our stuff. We got assigned our rooms, put our stuff away, and went down to the field for setting the first song. And of course, me being the spaz I am, I had a hard time setting the first few moves, and I was being yelled at by our student teacher and stuff. I eventually went up to Brandon(since he's the section leader) and asked him for help. When I asked him first, we werent looking at eachother. Then he looked up from his coordinate book and our eyes met. We held eye contact for a good minute and a half. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. They were sort of a silvery grey-blue, and I got lost in them. That's when I knew I had it bad for him. 


End file.
